1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a fixing structure thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device with a wireless transmission device and a fixing structure used for fixing the wireless transmission device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of science and the information industry, the manufacturing technology of notebook computers also develops and improves day by day. When a conventional notebook computer performs data transmission with other electronic devices, the transmission is only possible when the notebook computer is connected with other electronic devices through a transmission cable. However, this method is not convenient because when a user forgets to carry the transmission cable, the data transmission is not possible. Therefore, wireless transmission technology is developed in the prior art, so that the user can perform the data transmission through the wireless transmission technology instead of the transmission cable.
Generally, there are two types of wireless transmission, namely, infrared transmission in an early stage and common Bluetooth transmission at present. The Bluetooth technology is a small-range radio frequency technology, which enables electronic devices to communicate with each other through radio frequencies, so that the communication is not restricted by the transmission cables. In addition, the Bluetooth technology has a better transmission ability than the infrared transmission does. The Bluetooth technology features a long transmission distance with the directions being unlimited. Consequently, the Bluetooth technology gradually replaces the infrared transmission, and all notebook computers selling on the market at present have built-in Bluetooth devices. Therefore, the Bluetooth device is a necessary component for notebook computers nowadays.
The Bluetooth device is usually fixed in housing of the notebook computer. In addition, considering the appearance, the housing is usually made of a metal material. Since the housing made of the metal material reduces the signal transmission and receiving effect of the Bluetooth device, the wireless transmission effect of the notebook computer is affected significantly.